


Player Manipulation Detected.

by morbidOpalescence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blood, Evil Karkat, God Tier, HAHAHAH WHY IS IDK FREEFORM A TAG, OOC, evil!Karkat, i dont know jack shit about codes, idk - Freeform, or is blue kraft mayo a thing, this shits more ooc than blue kraft mayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidOpalescence/pseuds/morbidOpalescence
Summary: You tug, you pull, they scream, and you release.And you smile.





	Player Manipulation Detected.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have ascended to God Tier as the <Knight?> of Blood.

You are currently standing on your Quest Cocoon, where Terezi Pyrope has dragged you against your will.

You can hear…a rythmic pulsing. It’s…blood? You guess that’s what come with being a Hero of Blood.

_~~blood blood blood you can hear it you cant see it~~ _

You inspect your mythical garb. It’s horrible. A mistake. It seems that somehow, you have botched up the Ascension process. Your clothing is a mix of an outfit with a horrible pallete and, by omnisicient deities above, your regular outfit. How strange.

“Karkles?” You look up. You forgot Terezi was there. She must have noticed the mistake you’re wearing now. God, Kanaya would-

**_“!ERROR player manipulation detected”_ **

The robotic voice that came from nowhere yet everywhere escapes your mouth. You clasp a hand over your oral orifice. Player manipulation detected? What does that mean? An error? Is that why you look and feel so fucked up? You never knew this damned game could even have any errors.

**_“!scanning.host.player;”_ **

**_“!refreshing.host.player;”_ **

**_“!ERROR failure to refresh player”_ **

An instant of glitches and particles cover your vision.

You feel a change. You hear the beating of their hearts and the flow of their blood grow louder.

Blood. Blood. Blood.

Calm eyes and a rare smirk grace your lips.

“Terezi?” escapes in a voice that is yours and somehow, not.

You raise your hand.

A small, unseen part of you screams.

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and something is very wrong.

First of all, your leader’s Ascension has somehow managed to fuck up his outfit. He doesn’t even have any wings!

Second, said leader glitched. _Glitched._ His body underwent a graphical  glitch, which is worrying, even if it was just a second.

“Terezi?” Third, your leader spoke in a voice that is very calm, unlike his usual loud yet lovable screaming madness.

He seems…not himself.

He raises his hand-

* * *

You look at the strings of blood orbiting your hand and it’s _so, so beautiful._

_~~its so fucking satisfying when the colors dance around when their bloodpushers explode when they fucking die when the beautiful blood escapes their confines~~ _

Your hand glitches with eye straining colors of brighter hues of blood, chunks of code and graphics escaping.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> -this is so fucking ooc you dont even know  
> -the unholy child of pseudocode, html, and fortran


End file.
